Brawler Yukon
|image = |givename = |launch = January 30, 2015 |class = Mark-1Screencap: Travis Beacham: Mark-1 Jaegers |status = Destroyed''Editorial: January 6, 2025@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013 |origin = United States of America |weight = |pilot = Adam Casey (deceased) Sergio D'Onofrio Caitlin Lightcap |kaiju = 2 |appearances = ''Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero, Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift |noncanon = Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game }} Brawler Yukon is a Mark-1 prototype Jaeger. It fought against the Kaiju Karloff in Vancouver in 2015 and was the first Jaeger constructed and deployed into combat at the beginning of the Kaiju War. History Tales From Year Zero Brawler Yukon was constructed on Kodiak Island, Alaska and designed by Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld and Caitlin Lightcap. Its first demo is performed by USAF Captain Adam Casey on January 30, 2015.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Adam is unable to control the mech and suffers a seizure during the procedure. He loses control of the Jaeger, which crashes to the ground. His death makes Dr. Lightcap uncertain about using the next candidate, Lieutenant Sergio D'Onofrio. Sergio pilots Brawler Yukon in the next demonstration, February 18, 2015. Sergio manages to make the Jaeger walk, but the neural load is again too much for his brain and triggers a seizure. Caitlin, who theorizes one mind controlling the entire Jaeger is too much, uses the pons bridge to connect with Sergio. Her efforts create the first Drift. The demonstration is a success and the higher-ups of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps move to authorize the Jaeger Program. On April 23, 2015, weeks before the first line of battle-ready Jaegers are prepared for deployment, the Kaiju Karloff is detected on its way to Vancouver, BC. The PPDC decide to field test Brawler Yukon and deploy Lightcap and Sergio to engage the beast. Brawler Yukon kills Karloff, showing the world that humanity is ready to fight back against the Kaiju. Tales From The Drift At an undetermined time, Brawler Yukon is deployed against the Kaiju Thunderhead, who emerged from the Breach near the coastline of an undisclosed city.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #1 Brawler attacks Thunderhead, distracting the Kaiju from Kaori Koyamada and Duc Jessop. During Brawler Yukon's fight with Thunderhead, the Jaeger is thrown against the support pillars of a bridge and damages it.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #2 Kaori, Duc, and another PPDC member use what remains of the PPDC submersible to keep the bridge's pillar from collapsing under its own weight, and Brawler Yukon defeats Thunderhead. Later Career Brawler Yukon would remain an active participant in the Kaiju War.Travis Beacham: How many Kaiju did Brawler Yukon kill? At a later point during the war, the Jaeger is destroyed in combat by an unknown Kaiju. Features Standing on two stubby legs, Brawler Yukon, unlike some of the future Jaegers, did not have a very humanoid structure. Its body is large and hunched with a large neck leading up to the Jaeger's small head. It has a huge dome-shaped armor plating around its shoulders, and long thin arms with massive blades attached. Brawler Yukon is armed with several missiles on its back that are fired into the air like mortars. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Brawler Yukon, assisted or on its own. Trivia *In 2015, NECA intended to produce an action figure for Brawler Yukon in their 2016 line of ''Pacific Rim'' action figures, but allowed their rights to the license to expire.NECA Teases Pacific Rim Brawler Yukon Figure@NECA_TOYS March 24, 2015@NECA_TOYS July 6, 2015@NECA_TOYS - September 1, 2016 *In 2013, Travis Beacham stated that Lightcap and Sergio would continue to pilot Brawler Yukon for the duration of its service in the Kaiju War.Travis Beacham: Brawler Yukon's pilots However, neither character is ever seen or mentioned in Tales From The Drift. *According to Travis Beacham, Brawler Yukon is a United States Jaeger and a Mark-1 type. Later, he stated its status as a prototype Jaeger means it is not affiliated with any specific country.Travis Beacham: Brawler Yukon Question *Brawler Yukon appears in Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game. Gallery References }} Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Jaegers Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1 Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From Year Zero Category:Tales From The Drift